Ladrona
by RocioFri
Summary: Me gustaba en demasía. Me gustaba tanto que me llegaba a molestar.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>—Diálogo.<p>

—_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>Ladrona<strong>

**E**lla era tan fastidiosa, tan ruidosa, tan diferente a mí… tanto que llegaba a gustarme.

Me gustaba en demasía, no había noche en que ella no se hiciera presente en mi sueños; ¡yo la quería de verdad que la quería!

Como un suspiro que nunca podría alcanzar.

Me gustaba tanto que me llegaba a molestar.

"—Sasuke–kun, ¡Estas aquí! —gritó con euforia apenas me vio llegar y de inmediato me tomó del brazo.

—Hum

—¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? —me sonrió.

—Am… bien, Ino. "

Me gustaba tanto que no podía hablarle. Ella se robaba mi aliento cuando me sonreía de esa manera tan fugaz que despabilaba mis pupilas.

Ella me quería también, yo lo sabía.

"—¡Ey Ino-puerca, aléjate de Sasuke! —se escuchó un chirriante grito proveniente de otra mujer.

—¡Sakura-frente siempre tienes que arruinar el momento! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a meter tu enorme frente en otro lugar? –y me soltó justo en ese momento para hacerle frente a esa mujer.

—_No… no por favor, no me sueltes Ino… no te alejes de mi lado… te necesito _—y se puso a gritarle a Sakura, no tuve más remedio que irme de ese lugar con mis pensamientos. "

Odiaba a esa mujer con todo mí ser. Odiaba a Sakura por siempre querer alejarme de los brazos cálidos de Ino.

Sin embargo, siempre fui cobarde.

Tan cobarde que jamás pude decirle lo que sentía, jamás le expresé lo que en verdad pensaba.

Por eso me molestaba.

No podía confesarle mi amor, no podía retenerla a mi lado, ni siquiera podía hablarle porque ella siempre se robaba todo de mí.

Era una ladrona que no conforme con quitarme ya el sueño, me robó hasta su presencia.

"—Sasuke —acaricio mi cabello— Yo te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Hmn. —sonreí de lado, con la firme idea de que ella caería ante mí —Lo sé.

—Hum bueno —de pronto se entristeció, esperando que yo dijera que también la quería.

—_Te amo, Ino _—la miré sabiendo que no podía escuchar mi pensamiento —¿Y?

—Seguro estás cansado de que yo siempre me cuelgue de tu espalda, que te abraza y me siente a lado de ti en el almuerzo, tal vez por eso eres tan cortante y frio conmigo. Yo te quiero más que un amigo y… —se le quebró la voz, bajo la vista escondiendo sus ojos de los míos y con voz quiebra continuo —y… tú no me ves así ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me ves como a una amiga, quieres que me aleje de ti y te deje de molestar.

—_¡¿Qué?! Claro que no te veo como a una amiga, te veo como a una mujer, la mujer a la que quiero…_ —me dio la espalda pero fui capaz de ver las lágrimas cristalinas que cubrían su rostro y terminaban en el suelo —_Mierda… te amo Ino. _

—Sera difícil olvidarte, pero lo haré. Shikamaru se me declaró esta tarde y creo que le daré una oportunidad, así todos podremos ser felices. Ya no te molestaré, y yo estoy segura que podré amarlo a él.

—¿Todos felices? No, yo no —bajé la vista —¡Demonios, date cuenta de lo mucho que me importas Ino! Te amo más de lo que te pudiera amar ese bastardo —empuñé mi mano conteniendo la furia".

Tan cobarde que la deje ir.

Pensé en su felicidad y obviamente con mi actitud jamás podría hacerla sonreír.

Shikamaru era todo lo contrario a mí, él no amaba a Ino tanto como yo la amé, él no está bajo los encantos con los que me había hechizado, por eso él la podía hacer feliz.

"—…—

—Bueno… entonces adiós Sasuke —y se fue, yo la miré hasta que su figura se perdió entre la gente.

—No te vayas… —casi un susurro que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo que nunca llegaría a ella. "

Nunca quise ser indiferente con ella, nunca quise lastimarla al ser cortante.

Ella pensaba que yo era un cotizado que se creai superior al rechazar a todas las niñas que se me acercaban.

La verdad es que rechace a todas por ella; ella es la culpable.

No es que fuera egoísta y frío, ella era la ladrona que me robó hasta las palabras.

Y aún ahora, después de 10 años de la despedida y de jamás volver a verla sigue robándose mis suspiros.

No obstante, ella es feliz con Shikamaru, probablemente este casada con él, viviendo una buena vida.

—Ino Yamanaka —susurré y tomé un sorbo del café de mi taza —ya no estoy bajo tu hechizo.

Ya no. Ahora podría pronunciar su nombre sin erizarme la piel.

Podría vivir como yo quisiera y seguir viviendo de ese delicioso café justo en esa cafetería que se había convertido en mi lugar favorito. Tan tranquilo y relajante, con una hermosa vista floral; definitivamente era un buen lugar.

—¿Sasuke? —vi una figura femenina parada justo enfrente de mi asiento. —De verdad eres tú.

Subí la vista y entonces la vi. Era ella, esa rubia preciosa de ojos hechizantes.

—Ino…

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad? —me sonrió y sin pedir permiso tomó asiento frente a mí. —¿Cómo has estado?

Recordé que ya no estaba bajo su hechizo, podía hablarle ahora.

—Bastante bien —acerqué la taza a mis labios y bebí sin dejar de mirarla. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te casaste?

—¿He? —su sorpresa fue mucha y se estremeció cuando dio cuenta que me interesaba en ella —No, estoy soltera.

—¿Enserio? —me interesaron sus palabras y ella asintió en silencio — ¿Y Shikamaru?

Noté como cambio su mirada, no puedo explicar su expresión, pero por Dios que no era algo agradable.

—Bueno es una historia bastante larga… —se acomodó su rubio cabello —él… bueno estuve comprometida con él pero justo en su despedida de soltero se acostó con Temari —bajo la mirada. —Él dice que estaba alcoholizado, de otra forma nunca habría hecho eso, mucho menos con una bruja como esa —rió para apaciguar su nerviosismo.

—¿Temari? —hice un intento por recordarla —Ah, ella iba con nosotros en la preparatoria.

—Sí. —Calló por unos momentos y después volvió hablar —. Eso fue hace unos 2 años, arreglé las cosas con Shika pero me di cuenta que en verdad no lo quería tanto, al menos no como para llegar al altar con él.

La miré detenidamente y digerí cada una de sus palabras sintiendo un ardor correr por mis venas. Era excitante porque no sabría lo que podría ocurrir ahora…

Esa mujer era preciosa y de nuevo, se robó mis deseos.

—Hum —sonreí de lado —ladrona. Eres una ladrona.

Ella me miró confundida. Se miraba tan hermosa de esa manera.

—¿He?

Dejaría que te robaras todo de mí, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Ahora yo te robaría a ti.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno me puse a pensar en Sasuke y en su comportamiento y me surgió la idea de que todo se debía a que estaba bajo los hechizos de Ino.

Jajaja, todos sabemos que no es así, pero a mí me gusta la idea de que sí QwQ

Ojalá les guste, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo :3


End file.
